Attack of a Bass 2
by CrazyWhale5
Summary: The sequel to Attack of a Bass!
1. Chapter 1

Attack of a Bass 2

Ok you don't have to tell me I know the title is completely uninspired. Sorry I promise I'll think of something better next time! Anyway this is the sequel to Attack of a Bass (obviously) it's rated M like all my other stories for graphic rape/sex and cussing. It's in the bondage style and characters include but are not limited to:Lily, Jack, Serena, Rufus and more! You'll have to be patient with me because I only have a rough outline in my mind of the story! And when I say rough I mean in all likeliness the first two paragraphs :)! But read and enjoy!!!

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident at the opera house. The police had all the evidence they needed to put the man responsible under arrest and to win a case against him in court. They were missing only one thing....the man responsible. Jack Bass had disappeared. He was off the radar. Simply he had vanished without a trace. Lily Bass was doing fine. All her wounds from that night were completely healed with a little more help from Rufus;). She was moving on with her life. The only wounds left were the memories from that night and the nightmares that accompanied them. But every time she'd wake up screaming Rufus was always there to hold her and rock her back to sleep.

It was an especially stormy night. Rain was pouring from the heavens as if it would never stop. Thunder and lighting came often. Thunder so loud it rocked buildings and made you want to curl up with hot cocoa and a good book. In a high class upper east side apartment Lily Bass lay in bed thrasing around in a nightmare only she could see. Suddenly she began sobbing and a scream erupted from her throat. She awoke with a start still sobbing. Suddenly a pair of arms was around her.

"Shh, Lil it's okay it was just a dream. It's all okay now." Rufus Humphrey cradled the woman he loved in his arms rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"You gonna be okay?" Rufus whispered in her ear. Lily only nodded her breathing still harsh from sobbing.

"Okay well how about some of Rufus Humphrey's famous world class hot cocoa? What do you say Lil?"

"Sounds great Rufus." Lily said smiling up at the kind wonderful man who she loved with every fiber of her being.

"Well alrighty then! I'll be right back!" Rufus called already walking out the door and down the steps towards the kitchen.

Lily smiled at his retreating form. She thought of how Serena was staying at Blair's and Eric was staying at the Humphrey loft with Dan and Jenny. Chuck was out doing god knows what. In all likeliness getting drunk at a high end bar and trying to pick up a woman to sleep with. But she and everyone else knew that he'd fallen hard for Blair and wasn't coming out of his love for her anytime soon. Just as Dan and Serena had fallen hard for each other in the same way and hadn't yet found a way out of it. She smiled thinking of how the incident had made her's and Rufus' relationship so much stronger. As bad as it had been it had also been good.

Then a bright flash of lightning abnormally long and bright illuminated the room revealing to her the shape of a man that had been standing in the shadows. Lily let out a small gasp of suprise, shock, and a little fear.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lily asked her voice strong and defiant refusing to show this stranger she was frightened.

"Strange. Every time I thought of how this little scence would play out I always imagined you would ask what I want. Don't you think that's strange Lily?" the man asked cool and confident.

"Jack." Lily breathed frightened

"It's been a long time Lily. Too long in my opinion. Where's your Brooklyn lover gone to?"

"He's just downstairs if you do anything to me he'll hear."Lily whispered still frightened but gaining confidence that she would be safe.

" And what if I want him to hear?"Jack said in return smiling menacingly and moving closer to her.

~10 minutes Later~

Rufus walked into the dark room smiling. He carried a tray with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"Here we go Lil! Two mugs of Rufus Humphrey's world famous cocoa! It's Delicious if I do say so myself!" Rufus called ou cheerfully.

He was greeted by silence,"Lil you go back to sleep?"

Rufus set down the tray and leaned over to flip over the bedside lamp. The soft glow of the modern lamp cast itself partly into the open closet, out the open door, and into the corner of the room where Jack was holding a gun to Lily's head. Lily was shaking from fear. Dressed in only an old t-shirt of Rufus' that came to the middle of her thighs she looked very venerable.

"Lily. Jack you bastard what do you think you're doing to her?" Rufus asked.

"You'll notice I've already bound her hands. But unfortunately I couldn't spare a belt this time. Never the less she is bound and helpless." Jack said ignoring his question. He dipped his head until his lips were just centimeters from her neck. He smiled then leaned down a little more and began kissing her neck.

"Hmmm Brooklyn scum you have a very......delicious woman here." Jack said smiling.

"Don't you dare touch her you piece of shit!" Rufus cried stepping forward as if he was going to lunge at the man standing before him.

"No no no Rufus." Jack pressed the gun harder against Lily's head causing her to whimper from the pain, "We wouldn't want any accidents to happen now would we?"

Rufus slumped over a bit defeated. "I'll do whatever you want Jack. Just don't hurt Lily. Please don't hurt her." Rufus pleaded.

"I don't know Rufus it may be hard to resist this body of hers." Jack said. His free hand running up her thigh and lifting her shirt until it was at the very top of her underwear. Making direct eye contact wih Rufus Jack slipped his hand in her underwear and began playing with her pussy. Lily whimpered afraid.

"My my Lily dry as a bone aren't you how am I gonna fit my cock inside you? Remember last time even when you were drenched you still bled?" Jack asked still keeping eye contact with Rufus. Rufus visibly tensed.

"Did she not tell you that part Brooklyn? About how wet she was? About how she had three orgasms before I even came close to cumming? She really didn't tell you about that? Well I'm surprised I thought people who are in love tell each other everything." Jack taunted.

Suddenly the elevator chimed signalling someone had arrived. "Ah right on time." Jack said.

Right as the words left his mouth three men appreared in the doorway and two men came out of the closet. "Take him." Jack ordered.

With that one man stepped forward and hit Rufus in the head hard. Rufus slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Rufus!" Lily cried out.

"No my dear. Don't worry he's not hurt. But I assure you that if you or my other prisoners disobey me he will be hurt. Maybe even killed." Jack whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean other prisoners? Who are the other prisoners?! Serena?! Eric?! I swear if you have harmed them I'll make sure that you die a slow torturous death." Lily hissed.

"Don't worry my dear all will be explained in time. But I do believe that little outburst will cause one of my prisoners to receive a punishment." Jack hissed back into her ear.

With that he lead her at gunpoint into the night and away in a black car.

To be continued......

* * *

So what do you guys think??? Anyway I'm thinking of the people who'll be in the prision if there's anyone you don't want in there please tell me in a review! Once again all reviews welcome! I'm planning on uploading one chapter a day! But don't kill me if I can't follow through on that plan!!! Thx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Ride and Arrival

Hey y'all! Thx soooo much for the story alerts and reviews! I think I forgot to say this last chapter but just so we're clear I don't and in all probability never will own Gossip Girl! Anyway I don't know how long this chapter will be but the thought process I have going on right now says it might be pretty long so just hang tight. Hopefully later on in this chapter there will be a sexy scene ;)! BTW this story is rated M for probably rape, bondage, sex, and most likely cussing!

P.S.-Sry it's taken me so long on this my computer did some wied freaky thing on me and I couldn't get on the Internet almost all week!

* * *

Lily was shoved into the back of the sleek black car. The back seats resembled a limo with two sets of long seats facing each other. Jack cut her bonds and took the seat across from her. Rufus was then unceremoniously dumped in. Lily pulled him up on the seat next to her and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair trying not to have a complete panic attack. What must have been hours later they were still in the car and the gentle motion finally rocked Lily to sleep. When she woke up a few hours later she was in what looked like the inside of a U-haul. Lily looked up and saw Rufus in the corner staring straight at her.

"Rufus. oh thank god you're okay!" Lily cried out in joy. Rufus only kept staring at her as if he didn't even know her. "Rufus? What's wrong?" Lily asked concern filling her voice.

"You came for that man three times Lil? How could you?! For the love of god he was raping you! And you were fucking wet and cumming for him the whole time weren't you?!!!" Rufus screamed at her but at the same time a few tears filling his eyes.

"Rufus what was I suppose to do? I hated it but I guess my body liked it. So what if I came? That shouldn't matter to you! I love you never him!" Lily tried to explain.

"But it does Lily! I see what that man did to you and i just want to shoot something! Because of him you wake up screaming most nights! For the love of god Lil why didn't you just tell me you came in the first place? Then I wouldn't have to listen to it from that piece of shit!" Rufus screamed.

Lily couldn't take it anymore being kidnapped and now this she began to sob. Rufus stood most of the way up and walked over to her sitting in front of her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her so softly it was almost like he hadn't kissed her at all. He proceeded to kiss away all her lingering tears. then he pulled her tight against him holding as if he'd never let go.

Then the door swung open and lights flooded the U-Haul. Rufus immediately rose to a sort of standing position(low ceiling) and pulled Lily behind him protectively.

"Step out of the car!" a voice called out.

"Only if you can guarantee Lily won't be harmed in anyway what so ever!" Rufus called back.

"Of course my friend now step out." the voice called in answer.

"Give me your word!" Rufus called out not believing the man that was talking.

Then Jack stepped into the back of the truck and Rufus instantly gripped Lily tighter, "I give you my word I will not harm Lily in any way during your stay here." Jack said both his hands out in front of him in a sign of peace.

Rufus and Lily nodded and followed Jack out of the car and into the dark doorway of a warehouse. Unknown to them familiar voices cried out from the basement for release from a prison.

* * *

Jack led them down a hall in to a set of rooms. From the doorway all the two captives could see was a fairly large kitchen/dining/living room and a door leading off presumabley to the bedroom.

"Come here I want to show you something." Jack said leading them to the side of the living room. On the side of the room was a garment bag. Jack turned to face them,'You will dine with me every night. During the day you stay here. There are no windows and the main door is locked. There is no escape. I presume I am making my self clear?" Lily and Rufus only nodded. "Good now Lily my darling I hope you will wear this dress tonight."

Jack unzipped the garment bag revealing an exact replica of the dress Lily had been wearing the night he raped her. Lily tensed and rembered shoving that dress in the garbage the next day.

"I'll see you two at dinner. About 7:00 let's say?" Jack didn't wait for an answer he just left.

As soon as he was gone Rufus grabbed Lily and kissed her. "Shall we explore?" Lily nodded as an answer.

They looked around finding the pantry stocked with the most exquisite food. They entered the bedroom to see a king size bed with silk sheets. The wardrobe had brand name jeans and shirts even a few skirts. There was a bathroom through a door inside was a jacuzzi tub and a shower that could fit four.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna shower." Lily said still feeling like she was on rocky ground with Rufus. He nodded and left to go find something to do. Lily went to the closet to try to find something to wear on her way she noticed a clock that said it was about 2pm. She walked to the closet and gabbed a pair of jeans and a soft sweater along with underwear. When looking at the sizes she discovered that everything was her size and when she checked the men's clothes everything was Rufus' size. Her conclusion was that someone had been in her house and Rufus' and looked at their clothes. Lily shivered at the thought and walked into the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water pound on her shoulders soothing her tense muscles. She was completely oblivious to the world and when she felt lips pressing against her shoulder she jumped and turned around to see Rufus standing behind her.

"Rufus what are you doing?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry for over reacting." he whispered then began kissing her. He kissed down her neck drawing moans from her and stopped right above her breasts. He pulled one nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping it lightly making her gasp in pleasure. He repeated the process on the other nipple while his hand traveled down to her pussy. He cupped her feeling the heat radiating out from it and dropped her nipple. She moaned and squirmed her eyes met his and in them he saw her begging for him to enter her. He smiled and began stroking the outer lips of her pussy. Suddenly he stopped.

"Rufus please don't stop." Lily moaned

"Lil we need to get cleaned up." Rufus said and switched places with her so he was beneath the shower head and began washing his hair. When she began to pout he smiled and continued his shower. When he finished he motioned for her to do the same. Still pouting Lily began washing her hair closing her eyes as she began to rinse. Then she felt a pair of soapy hands running up and down her body, over her breasts, and gently stroking her nipples. She gasped and after a moment she opened her eyes to meet Rufus's smiling ones.

"Done pouting?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just don't stop." was her answer.

He nodded and ran his hands lower his eyes never leaving hers. He washed her legs and ran his hands higher until he was washing her inner thighs. He moved his hands until his thumb was against her clit and began gently stroking it. The pleasure overwhelmed Lily making her knees buckle. Rufus saw this and smiled. It invigorated him knowing he could make her knees buckle from such small simple movements.

Rufus pushed Lily back until her back was touching the wall. His body blocked the spray of water from getting in her eyes. He lifted her legs spreading them and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. Then he entered he hard and fast. He thrusted in and out of her making her gasp, moan, and cry out in pleasure. They worked up to their peaks and Rufus pulled all the way out of her and waited a few moments then thrusted into her harder and deeper then before throwing both of them over the edge and they came with a loud cry.

After a while both stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedrom and noted the time.

"Oh my god! It's six! We were in there for almost four hours!" Lily cried out.

"Well time flies when you're having fun." Rufus said chuckling at his own joke.

Lily frowned at his corny joke and began getting dressed Rufus followed her lead and at 6:55 they were dressed. Their outfits resembled the ones they wore to the opera. At exactaly seven a knock came at the door. The lock clicked and a man entered.

"Hey I'm Nick and I'll be escorting you to dinner let's go." Nick explained.

Rufus stood first walking toward Nick. Fists clenched at his sides. Nick whipped out a gun.

"No. No. No. none of that now. Come quietly and quickly." Rufus nodded and Lily got up to follow him. Nick grabbed Lily's arm as she walked by and looked her up and down. "Jack was right you are a pretty little slut aren't you?"

Rufus moved towards Nick fists raised. Without looking away from Lily Nick called out," must I warn you again?! Keep your damn temper in check! Let's go." Nick led them away at gunpoint.

After a bit of walking they entered a converted warehouse room. What had once been an icky warehouse storage area was now a modern dining room although you could still see parts of the old floor and walls in some places. At the head of a table that could sit up to twelve people sat Jack.

"Ah Lily, Rufus so glad you could join me."

"It's not like we had much choice." Rufus answered.

"Rufus what a tone. Well I'm sure that will be gone once you hear this. But please take a seat first." Jack said motioning for them to sit while taking out a tape recorder.

"What are you gonna do play us some music? While we eat?" Lily asked smirking.

Jack only smiled and pressed play and the first voice began speaking:

"Mom? Mom is that you? Mom please help! He says he'll kill us if you don't do as he says! Mom please!" the voice that came out was Serena's then the next voice started:

"Dad they've got me and Jenny! Help please! They're hurting her!" this was Dan's voice then the last voice came out of the speaker:

"Lily Rufus? Jack is at the moment holding me hostage for the company I need you to do as he says or he'll hurt myself and the others:Serena, Dan, Jenny, and Balir. Please do as he says." that voice was Chuck's.

"You're bluffing you bastard you don't really have them!" Rufus screamed across the table.

Jack smirked and motioned to Nick. Nick opened a second door and in walked a group of people.

Dan was supporting Jenny who was covered in bruises and cuts. Serena was on Jenny's other side holding her up her hair was a mess. Chuck walked in last basically carrying a half unconscious Blair. Everyone's clothes were torn and they were all covered in bruises.

Suddenly Jenny slumped to the floor unconcious. Lily jumped up and ran over to the girl moving her hair from her face. Rufus followed taking off his jacket and draping it over his unconcious daughter.

"Jack this is ridiculous! Let them go!" Rufus cried out.

"Nick take them to the rooms please." Jack ordered. Dan picked up Jenny and they followed Nick out.

"Lily. Rufus. You see what I can do. Now will you do as I ask or will I have to punish them some more for your disobedience?" Jack asked the two remaining prisoners.

Lily and Rufus looked at each other and Rufus spoke for the both of them as Lily began tearing up,"We'll do as you say."

"Good." was all Jack said.

To Be Continued........

* * *

Y'all like it??? Once again all kind of reviews welcome! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner promise :D!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A Virgin Kidnapping

Sorry i haven't been able to get this out sooner! I've been grounded for like ever! Anyway once again i don't own any part of Gossip Girl and i hope you enjoy this chapter of attack of a bass2! Once again this story is rated M for cussing, bondage, possible rape, and sex(maybe). Any review welcome!

* * *

Rufus and Lily were led down the hall to their rooms. When they entered they saw Blair and Chuck on one couch and Serena in a chair. Dan was standing next to Serena and Jenny was lying on the second couch now conscious. They were all sitting in a silence that seemed to ask what do we do now?

"Jenny are you okay?" Rufus asked moving towards his daughter and moving her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine dad just tired is all." Jenny whispered back with a smile.

"How did they get you guys?"Dan asked Rufus.

So Rufus and Lily told them leaving out a few small details;). Dan told how he, Jenny, and Eric had been at the loft and Eric had left to hang out with other people. When they were sleeping they'd been grabbed both had fought hard but once the men began threatening Jenny Dan had given up. Blair and Serena had been nabbed the same way. Both sets of teens had been told to put on clothes which had later become tron when they were struggling. Chuck had been nabbed in an entirely different way. Jack had walked up to him in a bar and said three words: I Have Blair. Chuck went with him with no questions asked except have you hurt her?

The group of upper east siders sat there in silence for a few moments then the door opened and Nick walked in.

"Sorry to break this up but the kids need to come with me." Nick said a cruel smile on his face.

Rufus and Lily nodded. Lily gave Blair and Serena a hug and they walked out followed by Dan and Jenny after getting a hug from their father. Jenny could walk upright by herself but was a little wobbly.

"What are we going to do Rufus?" Lily asked quietly

"I don't know Lily." He whispered back before moving and taking her in his arms,"But i do know that we'll figure something out."

Lily nodded and they stood there embracing while the teens were taken to their rooms.

Blair, Chuck, Dan, and Jenny walked into a larger area than Rufus' and Lily's. There turned out to be three bedrooms two of them had double beds and one of them had a single. Dan and Serena decided to go fix something for everyone to eat and Jenny walked to the room with the single bed while Blair stomped to the larger room Chuck following closely at her heels.

"What is it now Blair?" Chuck asked

"Why did you follow Jack? You didn't even know if he really had me."

Chuck turned and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Blair asked.

"I love you. That's why. i love you so much I can't see straight sometimes. So much it hurts not to see you. I would do anyhing to keep you safe."

"Really Chuck?"

"Of course Blair."

"Then prove it me you love me." Blair whispered her eyes filling already with lust.

Chuck walked over to her and begin kissing her kissed down her neck and began feeling her breasts. Blair could feel his cock standing to attention next to her leg. Suddenly he stopped and walked away from her.

"What are you doing Chuck?" Blair whispered need in her voice.

"I love having sex with you but i don't need it. I love you for you Blair not just for an hour in bed."

Blair smiled and walked over to him kissing him gently on the lips,"And i love you Chuck........but i do so enjoy an hour in bed."

Chuck smiled and moved to pick up where they'd left off when the door flew open(Chuck forgot to lock it)and Serena ran in and said a simple sentence in a paniced voice.

"Jenny's gone!"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jenny woke up in the middle of a large bed. Confused she looked around the last thing she remembered was changing into jeans and a t-shirt then laying down on the single bed. she wondered if her brother had moved her to a different bed or something.

"ah looks like the little princess is awake." a voice came out of the corner of the room and Jenny spun around to see who was talking. Jack stepped out of the shadows smirking the signature Bass smirk.

"What's going on Jack what am I doing here?" Jenny asked a panic creeping into the edges of her voice.

"now no no need to panic i just wanted to have a little fun with the virgin princess." Jack said still smirking and stepping closer an closer to the bed.

Jenny kicked out catching Jack in the knee and started running towards the door. She got there hearing Jack's steps behind her and tried to open it but of course it was locked. Jack came up behind her pressing her face first against the door his hard-on pressing against her.

"Jack please don't do this please." Jenny begged in a small voice.

"Did Lily tell you what I did to her? How she screamed and begged for me to stop? Let's see what you do." Jack whispered in her ear.

"No please!"

"That's exactly what Lily said but I'm not going to rape you. Well not yet anyway first I thought maybe we'd take a few pictures maybe make a movie."

Jenny screamed hoping some one would hear her. But of course no one did.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rufus, Lily, Chuck, Blair, Dan, and Serena walked into the dining area to meet Jack for dinner. As soon as he saw him Rufus ran towards Jack as if he was going to beat the life out of him Dan and Chuck quickly ran past him and held him back.

"Where is she Jack?! What have you done with my daughter?!"Rufus screamed

"All in good time Rufus. All in good time."Jack answered.

They all sat Rufus still shaking in anger. Lily covered his hand with her own as if to say: stay strong.

After they had finished their meal Jack stood and walked to a monitor that Nick had wheeled in.

"How about some pictures?" Jack asked yet another smirk on his face

He didn't wait for an answer. He began clicking through the pictures.

As each one appeared on the screen shock registered on each ones face. Each picture was of Jenny's tear streaked face each showing her clothes with more rips in them then just as suddenly as it had started it ended.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

Rufus went to speak but Lily stopped him with a glance.

Instead she spoke,"What are you going to her?"

"Remember what I did to you Lily? I was thinking of something along those same lines."

Rufus paled at the picture of Lily after the incident that his mind would never forget.

"Jack please! She's just a child let her go and choose someone else as a victim for your sick little games."Lily pleaded

Jack walked over until he was behind her chair. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,"How about I choose you and then i decide if the girl gets to run free?'

Lily paled and nodded. Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. Lily flinched and Jack called to Nick,"Take the others to their rooms!"

Nick obeyed and began herding them away. "Lily whats going on?!"Rufus called as he was being shoved out.

"Don't worry Rufus we're just going to have a little fun!"Jack called back laughing.

The last thing Lily saw was the look of horror crossed over Rufus' face.

Jack laughed a sickenng laugh and led Lily to his "play room"..................

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Remember all reviews welcome!


End file.
